Come Back For Me Please!
by Nopha Yeye'Cloud 2
Summary: Ini lanjutan fanfic author Nopha Yeye'Cloud berhubung akun saya sedang bermasalah jadi saya melanjutkan di akun adik saya. Rahasia Kyuhyun terungkap begitu pula Yesung/Kyusung/Wonsung/Haesung


Come Back For Me Please

.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu Kyu?" tanya Yesung mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ne chagi, ada yang salah?"

"Em, itu t-tidak hanya sedikit menyeramkan disini juga penjaganya banyak menakutkan iya kan Minnie?" Yesung menyenggol lengan Changmin yang berada disebelahnya.

"Nanti hyung juga akan terbiasa.." Jawab Changmin tersenyum. "Ayo kita masuk.." lanjutnya.

Mereka masuk kedalam kediaman Cho. Semua orang disana sudah berkumpul, dan pakaian mereka sangat menyeramkan, hitam.

"Ternyata kalian sudah berkumpul jadi aku tak perlu mengumpulkan kalian.." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Yesung dan Changmin berdiri disebelah Yesung memandang mereka datar.

"Kyuhyun, Changmin siapa dia?" tanya Mr. Cho.

"Dia Yesung orang yang ingin appa pisahkan dariku.." jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Lalu apa maksudmu membawanya kemari? Aku sudah menyuruhmu putus dengan namja itu kan?" berujar keras dan tegas membuat Yesung tersentak kaget dan takut.

"Aku ingin mengetahui kenapa aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Yesung, apa alasan appa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Alasanku? Tentu saja karena dia bukan dari kalangan seperti kita.."

"Jika aku bilang dia berasal seperti kita?" tanya Changmin yang sedari tadi diam terlihat sekarang Changmin menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Apa maksudmu Jung Changmin?" tanya

"Asal kalian tahu, Yesung ini adalah hyungku, hyungku yang hilang saat perang mafia dengan mafia Lee, 20 tahun yang lalu.. ingat?" Changmin menjelaskan dengan tenang, Mr dan Mrs Cho diam tak berkutik dan Yesung jangan tanyakan lagi dia, Yesung sangat kaget bahkan sangat kaget.

"Mafia.." ujar Yesung lirih.

"Ne hyung, kau itu Jung Jongwoon hyung kandungku dan kau anak Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, mengerti?" ujar Changmin, Yesung hanya mengangguk sadar tak sadar. "Jadi bagaimana? Kalian masih tak merestui Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung?" lanjut Changmin.

"Baiklah aku merestui kalian.." ucap pada akhirnya.

"Jung Changmin apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Bukannya kau sudah mendapat tugas dariku kenapa kau malah main disini" ujar suara dari pintu utama datang dua orang namja satu cantik satu tampan dan namja cantik itu menjitak Changmin.

"Ya! Ya! Umma jangan pukul aku lagi.. lihat dulu siapa yang disampingku ini.." Changmin membela diri, Jaejoong menghadap ke namja sebelah Changmin dan matanya membulat dan mulai berair.

"Jongwoonnie.." Jaejoong mengelus wajah Yesung lembut.

"Jung Yesung sekarang namamu Jung Yesung kau anakku dan mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku.."

"Hahh, aku pusing.." Yesung sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, dia bingung dan entahlah semua terjadi begitu cepat.

"Sebaiknya dia istirahat, dia hanya shock. Bawa dia kekamarmu Kyu.." ujar yang dituruti Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin Yesung hyung takut pada umma, umma terlihat fanatic, atau bahkan Yesung hyung takut pada appa yang terlihat menyeramkan.." ujar Changmin memandang orangtuanya itu.

"Jangan asal bicara Jung kecil.." ucap Yunho menatap anak bungsunya jengah.

"Aku tak asal bicara asal kalian tahu ya Yesung hyung itu bilang kalau aku manis, jadi dia tidak mungkin tidak menyukaiku.." sombong Changmin. "Oh ya ada hal penting.." lanjutnya membuat orangtuanya dan Kyuhyun menghadap padanya.

"Apa Jung?" tanya KangIn-appa Kyuhyun-

"Err, Ajumma ada cake tidak aku lapar?" tanya Changmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan Leeteuk-umma Kyuhyun-

"Apanya yang penting.." cibir Jaejoong.

"Yak! Aku mendengarnya umma.." teriak Changmin mulai berjalan kearah dapur.

"Jadi Yesung dan Kyuhyun sepasang kekasih?" tanya Jaejoong pada Leeteuk dan KangIn yang dibalas anggukan keduanya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu sebentar lagi kita menjadi besan, iya kan yun?" pekik Jaejoong senang. "Aku akan membuat pesta pertunangan mereka secepatnya dan semeriah mungkin.." lanjut Jaejoong.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" ujar KangIn.

"Sama sekali tidak, aku takut nanti hyungku dihamili terlebih dahulu sama si pervert itu.." ujar Changmin yang entah sejak kapan duduk diantara mereka dengan membawa cake coklat besar dipangkuannya.

"Ah, benar kata Minnie.." Jaejoong setuju ide Changmin.

.

.

.

Kamar dengan nuansa putih, model yang modern dan pernak-pernik antic, kamar milik Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menemani Yesung tiduran dikamarnya. Kejadian tadi membuat Yesung kaget dan shock.

"Chagi kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa tapi aku masih bingung.."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan chagi, nanti kau sakit. Kau memang keluarga Jung, jangan khawatir mereka itu sangat baik dan soal mafia.. kau mungkin akan menjadi calon pemimpin mafia Jung sedangkan aku pimpinan mafia Cho dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan bergabung karena kita akan segera dinikahkan chagi.." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung.

"Benarkah?"

"Heemm, ah satu lagi chagi. Kau harus bisa jaga jarak dan kau harus menjadi kuat, kau tahu Lee Donghae yang selalu mengejarmu itu? Dia adalah anak mafia Lee. Mafia Lee yang telah memisahkanmu dengan keluarga Jung.."

"Bagaimana bisa..?"

"Aku tidak tahu persis ceritanya, aku juga masih bayi dulu sama sepertimu chagi.." Yesung hanya mengagguk-anggukan kepalanya imut kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Kau harus mengajariku tentang 'Cara Menjadi Bos Mafia' okke Kyu?" ujar Yesung dengan mengedipkan matanya imut.

"Oke, tapi ada bayarannya chagi.."

"Apa bayarannya?" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah memajukan kepalanya mendekat Yesung.

"Andwe, aku tidak mau.."

"Ya sudah aku tidak mau mengajarimu.." Kyuhyun membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Yayaya baiklah Tuan Muda Cho terserah kau saja.." ujar Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Terserah aku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang diangguki Yesung.

Hahh sepertinya Yesung masuk kedalam jebakan evil Kyu saat ini.

.

.

.

~Kediaman Lee~

"Berita yang saya dengar anak paling tua keluarga Jung sudah ditemukan dan mereka akan menikahkannya dengan anak keluarga Cho.." pesuruh keluarga Lee melaporkan berita yang ia dapat pada pimpinannya.

"Dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu? Bukankah Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan Kim Sungmin?" tanya Donghae anak tunggal Keluarga Lee.

"Soal itu saya tidak tahu tuan muda, ah satu lagi anak keluarga Jung itu bernama Yesung, Jung Yesung.."

DEG

"Bagamana bisa? Yesung.." ujar Donghae lirih.

"Kau mengenalinya?" tanya

"Ne appa, dia namja manis yang selama ini aku incar.." jawab Donghae.

"Rebut dia, pastikan dia menjadi milik kita Donghae.." tersenyum mengerikan.

.

.

.

~Kediaman Kim~

PRANG

PRANG

PRANG

Bos muda Kim sedang mengamuk, ya Kim Sungmin mengamuk lagi hari ini, setelah secara langsung pesuruh keluarga Cho mendatangi kediaman Kim dan menyatakan membatalkan pertunangan keluaga Kim dan Cho. Dan bisa dipastikan pesuruh keluarga Cho pulang tanpa kepala.

"Chagi tenang lah.." ujar Mrs Kim.

"Umma aku benci Jung Yesung aku sangat benci dia aaarghhhhhhh.." teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sudahlah Heechul sebentar lagi dia juga akan baik sendiri.." ucap kepala keluarga Kim, Kim Hangeng.

"Tapi chagi kau lihat sendiri kan Sungmin sudah seperti itu? Aku hanya takut Sungmin berbuat nekat.." Heechul terus berusaha membuat anaknya luluh, tapi sepertinya sia-sia sungmin tetap mengamuk didalam kamarnya.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sungminku aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan Cho dan Jung sialan itu.." gumam Heechul menakutkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ada yang masih inget sama fanfic gaje ini?

Sebenernya ini ff mau gak aku lanjut berhubung Tety Sinaga minta jadi aku lanjut ni ff tapi mianhae kalo gak sesuai harapan dan seperti biasa ini ff PENDEK jadi jangan protes yaaa

#kaburrrrr

Review ne?


End file.
